Revelations
by tjohn9999
Summary: In death we truly see.


**(This is a one-shot that just came to me. If you like, tell your friends. Have them tell their friends favorite, review, and get inspired and I MAY just continue. BE WARNED UPDATES WILL NOT BE ROUTINE, I'M AN ORGANIC WRITER AND I WRITE OFF INSPERATION.)**

I DON'T OWN PJO AND HOO THOSE RIGHTS GO TO WHOEVER THEY GO TO.

**Percy POV**

Both lay there. Their blades impaled in each other's stomachs and their arms wrapped around each other like lovers as they both bled out metallic blood. His amber and hers a shiny silver. It swirling together but never truly mixing.

Looking into Gaea's dimming evergreen eyes. He knew that if his magic sword hadn't appeared at the time it had. If Kronos' powers hadn't manifested. If he hadn't been stupid or creative enough to try what he had he would have been dead and her standing triumphantly over his rotting corpse but he had and here they were dying in each other's arms like a regular Romeo and Juliette and frankly he wasn't even repulsed by the idea. It actually comforted him that he would have someone to share his final moments with. It was better than some Greek heroes got.

"Percy." the earth mother croaked. Pain sketched all over her unnaturally beautiful face.

He was prepared for her to start cursing him. Threatening his family and friends or maybe even saying that she was going make sure he suffered in his next life but _nooo_ she had to go and say.

"I love you."

Those words caused him to go rigid and yet another jolt of pain to go through his body. How this woman could, no scratch that, this immortal being could love him. She had been making life miserable all summer. Sending all different kinds of deadly monsters and humans alike after him , his friends, and his girlfriend whom was now trapped under millions of tons of enchanted rock with the other chosen ones and the gods. She had desperately wanted him to be her puppet to be with her, but she had been like that with Leo as well. Nevertheless, it was her last words and he was sure crazy earth bitches (especially immortal ones) didn't lie about those.

Looking down at the now peaceful face of Mother Nature he found himself saying those exact same words back to her ,even though, they landed on deaf ears. With his last feeble breath he softly pressed his lips against hers and exhaled almost as if trying to breathe life back into her and like that, they were gone.

Percy awoke to darkness. No! not the darkness you are thinking about! This was an unimaginable darkness, nothing whatsoever. Not one star. Not one molecule. Literally nothing. Now that he thought about it he didn't even know how he could breathe.

Suddenly a flash of light came from out of nowhere and standing in it was a woman.

As the woman walked out, he was able to see more and more of her features and to say she was breathtaking would be an understatement. She looked to be his mother's age, maybe little older; with slight crow's feet around her eyes and small indentions around her mouth that told you she smiled a lot more than she frowned. Her eyes glowed an almost glass-like silver and she held a full head of hair on top of her head to match. She had oddly silver lips and slightly elongated ears, if he didn't know any better he would have suspected this is where British people got there myths about elves from.

With purpose, the lady strode over toward him her black dress brushing against the invisible ground.

Stopping right in front of them, the lady sat down concern written all over her face as she took Gaea statuesque face into her lap. For what could have been hours she just sat there anger and sorrow shifting through her ethereal features. Suddenly she looked towards him her eyes lighting up from a new idea.

"Do you love my daughter?" she asked her voice even and calm.

Looking at the woman, I could see the insanity in her eyes. I was sure if I did not give her the right answer she wanted she would blast me into something smaller than an atom, but that was not what worried me the most. What worried me the most was that what I had said was true and not some spur of the moment/ death confession.

**? Lady POV**

Looking at him, I could tell that he was struggling to accept his feelings for her daughter_. Ooh! I have an_ _idea._ She thought. _What better way to get to know somebody than telling a story_. After taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Gaea wasn't always like this." she began "She was once a caring and just towards all at time even the voice of reason in the primordial council but that all changed when she conceived her first kids the giants." For quite some time she went on telling mother Earth's story and how she had been changed by time. Smiling she could see the effect her words had on Perseus. She could see that the indecision had vanished from his eyes leaving only conviction to be better than Ouranus.

"So Percy do you love her." the mystery women asked once again

After a few more minutes and an extremely visible gulp, he said yes. Ah. Then what would come next would come easily enough.

"Primordial or Titan?" she stated

She could see a look of bewilderment come across his face" What do you mean."

"Exactly that which one do you want to be Titan or Primordial your way too powerful to become some simple Olympian god." The woman gasped through slightly restrained laughter.

**Percy POV**

This person, whoever she was, was willing to give so much power but there had to be a catch.

"What's the catch."

"None really only thing you have to do is promise to love my daughter above anyone else and to never cheat on her with any living or_ nonliving_ thing."

That was simple enough he had planned to do that anyway. The raven-haired boy thought. "Okay Primordial than."

For a little while, she went through lecturing him about what powers he was going to have and what ones he was going to lose. Sadly, he was going to lose all of the powers that he got from his father, except underwater breathing and being able to talk to horses and pegasi ,but he was going to gain all the powers of the underworld's rivers since he'd become Primordial of the Stygian Marsh and have Kronos' powers augmented to minor-primordial levels. It sounded too good to be true, he got a beautiful intelligent wife as well as almost unlimited powers, but if this lady could do it the decision would be a no brainer and one he would never regret.

"Oh yeah! Before I start, you need to know that you will feel an immense amount of pain as your bodies human blood is burned away and is replaced by silver and golden ichor ,so if you want a piece of wood to bite down on here you go." she explained as she then handed him the piece of wood.

Biting down, Percy prepared himself the necessary torture. He soon began to hear the voice of the silver-haired woman in his head.

Then came the pain.

It was worse than anything he had ever felt before even worse than when he bathed in the River Styx. For what felt like hours, he lay there not so silently suffering, then suddenly the pain stopped and he could breathe again.

Opening his eyes he was surprised that instead of seeing darkness he saw the golden light of what he hoped was the sun basking down on him. Percy looked around. He could see hundreds of trees surrounding him and he could hear the faint chirping of birds throughout the forest. Under the biggest tree in this forest sat a woman, no the woman, who had given all of the power he could now feel coursing through his immortal veins. After walking over to where the silver haired woman was standing, he asked her where they were, desperation leaking into his voice.

"Back on Earth." The silver-hired woman stated, before closing her eyelids and taking a long savored breath. "Been a long time since I've been here."

For a few seconds, Percy just stood there happiness etched into his face before he decided to sit down next to the lady. As they sat there he began to notice she was now wearing a flatteringly sheer white dress which made him blush golden. For a long time they just sat there with each silently appreciating the peacefulness of nature ,which was a ironic, sense it was a stark contrasts to the Greek personifications of such power. Then out of nowhere the woman got up and rubbed off her dress.

"Enough with the sightseeing I must be gone and there is a certain gift for you buried deep within the Stygian Marsh and if you're wondering Gaea is already there."

Remembering to be courteous, the raven-haired primordial yelled thank you as she disappeared in an unnatural cloud of dust.

**(AN: As you can see this is me expanding on chapter one. I will be taking ideas on what Percy's gift should be. I myself am contemplating a crown that gives Percy power over the seven deadly sins. I was inspired by the story, Son of the Rivers, by PixelUp so**

**Peace Aloha Ja Ne And Dimisitique,**

**TJ**


End file.
